


【橘农】床上爱哭包

by all21003



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all21003/pseuds/all21003
Summary: 平时man帅有型的小哭包和他的男朋友的日常





	【橘农】床上爱哭包

/开车真的能让人开心，虽然比不上坐车…  
/依旧破车，无逻辑，就是为了考驾照  
/xxj文笔、ooc和私设预警

 

—  
林彦俊和陈立农第一次上床的时候，陈立农哭得眼白都快变成了眼红，活像只受了委屈的小兔子。那一次林彦俊以为自己把自己追了这么久终于追到了的心肝宝贝给疼坏了，柔声柔气地给陈立农道歉，又耐着性子哄他。林彦俊也不知道自己哄陈立农了多久，久到林彦俊都打算让这第一次不了了之，陈立农才打着哭嗝问林彦俊怎么不继续了，林彦俊才小心翼翼地开始动作，在陈立农软到像刚煮好的小年糕的哭声里，带着陈立农一起进入了他们在确认关系后的第一次高潮。

后来次数多了，林彦俊渐渐发现并不是自己技术不到位，只是陈立农——这个总是自称man帅有型的小朋友，每次做爱就像打开了泪腺的开关，平时就算再苦也不流眼泪的陈立农哭得像是刚出生的孩子。只是陈立农知道自己不该哭，觉得太丢脸，只能咬着嘴唇强忍着眼泪，然而喉咙还是不听话的偶尔发出几声带着哭腔的呻吟。被压抑着的哭泣一旦有了突破口，听起来就更显可怜，加上红通通的眼角和抓着被单的指节泛粉的双手，林彦俊总被他这幅可怜兮兮的样子搞得不敢再动。有时候就算陈立农让他动，林彦俊也不免想到是不是小朋友在照顾自己的情绪所以才说可以，林彦俊便只安慰地吻掉陈立农流下来的眼泪，又轻柔地用嘴唇去触碰陈立农的眼睑，轻声地说着宝宝疼那就不做了。

但陈立农是真的不觉得疼，难受是多少有点的，可也不至于哭成这样，完全破坏了他man帅有型的农哥的形象。可是他也不知道为什么，前戏的时候都还好好的，一旦林彦俊插进他的体内，他的眼泪就想开了闸的洪水，怎么都停不住。他也背着林彦俊偷偷在网上为什么会这样，查询无果的陈立农甚至有想过问问范丞丞认不认识这方面的医生，但还是在范丞丞揶揄的目光里把这个问题咽了回去烂在了肚子里。

陈立农也试过和林彦俊商量换个上下，林彦俊心疼他，不愿见他哭，也倒是同意了。只是事到临头了，陈立农看着光溜溜的林彦俊看了半天，最后还是放弃了，乖乖躺下让林彦俊上他——他是实在不敢想象林彦俊被自己压着的样子啦，真的很奇怪诶！

谈恋爱的时间一久，做爱的次数一多，林彦俊便发现陈立农的哭是止不住的，并且这件事意料之外的给情事添加了情趣。林彦俊觉得自己可能也有点奇怪的癖好，听着陈立农带着糯声糯气的哭腔求他，林彦俊就觉得自己不仅不想让陈立农不哭，反而还想让陈立农再哭着向他求饶。大概男人总是在情事上有着奇怪的兴趣，以及带着点抑制不住的征服欲。

于是林彦俊有时候便放任自己的施虐欲，故意地让陈立农哭得更狠，有时候还恶趣味地加点小道具，毕竟平时的陈立农虽然可爱，但奶成这样的机会还是少，一个成熟的男人自然不会放过这样的机会，更何况是会给兔子起名叫牛蛙的烂梗达人林彦俊。

今天晚上吃完饭，林彦俊和陈立农照旧用剪刀石头布决定谁洗碗。看着林彦俊出的布和自己出的剪刀，陈立农高兴地欢呼了一声，打发着林彦俊去洗碗，林彦俊瞥了他一眼，没说什么，收拾了碗筷便去了厨房，留陈立农一个人坐在沙发上玩手机。

然而等林彦俊洗完了碗筷，打算问问陈立农要不要吃点水果，陈立农却已经不在沙发上了，林彦俊听了听房里的动静，擦干了手，走回了卧室。

“林彦俊我们做吧！”林彦俊刚进门便听见陈立农这么和他说。陈立农已经脱得只剩一条内裤，见林彦俊看他，又眨眨眼，脸上的表情却意外的坚定，有点儿像要上战场。林彦俊摸不清陈立农又要卖什么关子，只问陈立农要不要吃点水果或牛奶。

陈立农见林彦俊根本不在意他的“勾引”，噘了噘嘴，起身拉过林彦俊便往床上带，还搂着林彦俊的脖子亲他。林彦俊顺着他的意，抱着陈立农回吻，又在唇舌之间找回了主动权，把陈立农亲得气喘吁吁才停下。

林彦俊原想亲完了就好，想拍拍陈立农的屁股让他起来，可陈立农偏压着他在床上不放，还伸手去揉他的裆部。他俩今天没出门，穿着家居服，裤子很好脱，陈立农就径直把手伸进了林彦俊的裤子，隔着裤子又摸又揉。林彦俊不是柳下惠，被陈立农摸得气血上涌，搂着陈立农的脖子亲吻他的下颔、耳垂，又用手指充满色情意味的去摸陈立农的耳后，下身也自发地往陈立农手里送。

两人做过很多次，对于对方的敏感点都了如指掌。陈立农没弄多久，林彦俊的性器便立了起来，直挺挺的，要突破内裤的束缚。陈立农故意不帮他脱裤子，从内裤的旁侧把林彦俊的东西掏了出来，用着温热的手心不急不缓地撸着。直到林彦俊的性器都热得烫人了，陈立农才笑嘻嘻地帮林彦俊脱了裤子，轻轻在头部落下一吻，还用舌尖在顶部舔了舔。

“今天怎么了？”林彦俊被他撩拨得呼吸都粗重了好几分，但也没有想动手的意思，用胳膊支撑在上身，在床上半躺着。

陈立农当然不会说自己刚才在微博上看到了怎样做爱才不会哭的秘诀，虽然他不太确定，但实践出真知，他总要试一试。陈立农撩拨着林彦俊，又用臀缝去蹭林彦俊的性器，直到林彦俊那根都出了清清亮亮的液体才停了手。林彦俊刚想伸手去够床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，陈立农又拉着他不给动。

“不行，今天都我来！”陈立农阻止了林彦俊的动作，自己爬到了床头去拿润滑剂和套子。林彦俊好整以暇地看着陈立农的这一系列动作，又忍不住地拍了拍他圆润性感的臀部，换来陈立农一个嗔怪的眼神。

等陈立农拿好了东西，又回到林彦俊身上坐着。林彦俊是那种看着瘦其实肌肉量挺高的人，陈立农挺喜欢坐在林彦俊的大腿上，那里肌肉感十足，坐着很舒服。陈立农找了个舒服的位置，刚把套子打开，又想到了什么，把套子咬嘴里了。

林彦俊闷声不响地看着他动作，压下了想把小朋友压在身下欺负一番的冲动。而此时的陈立农正和嘴里的安全套斗智斗勇，叼着安全套想给林彦俊套上，可怎么都套不上，急得陈立农都想用手了。但他又存心想撩林彦俊，尽管现在他已经把人撩拨得不行，但陈立农自己一点也没意识到，一心只在安全套上。

陈立农专心致志地用嘴唇和舌尖拨弄着安全套，可总是对不准，林彦俊的肉棒几次三番打在他脸上。又或者是好不容易套上了，陈立农想用舌尖把安全套往下套的时候，套子又弹开了，自己的口腔和林彦俊的性器亲密接触，林彦俊的肉棒上全湿湿嗒嗒是陈立农的口水。

林彦俊也不知道自己憋了多久，陈立农樱红的小嘴和狰狞的肉棒形成了鲜明的反差，粉色的舌尖也总是在头部流连忘返，而陈立农认真的模样更是让林彦俊一股劲都涌到了下半身——陈小狐真是个会勾引人的小妖精。天知道他多想起身自己动，但又不想拂了陈立农的面子，只能再憋着劲等陈立农。但如果一分钟以后这个小朋友还不搞定的话，林彦俊发誓他一定狠狠教训一下这个小朋友。

然而陈立农并没有给他这次机会，在多次失败以后陈立农终于用嘴把安全套给林彦俊套上了，这几分钟下来折腾得他嘴都酸了。陈立农嘚瑟地朝林彦俊甩去一个眼神，打算接下来就是扩张。

而林彦俊早已被陈小朋友撩的一身火，偏偏这个小笨蛋还不自知，还故意用眼神勾引他，林彦俊也不打算再守什么约定，腰部发力径自把两人的位置给调换了，又拿过陈立农手里的润滑剂，脱了陈立农身上唯一的内裤。

“诶不行！林彦俊你让我来！”

“下次吧宝贝，我忍不住了。”林彦俊的声音哑得厉害，陈立农这才发现林彦俊眼睛都红了，眼里明晃晃的都是欲望。陈立农还想说什么，林彦俊根本不给他机会，把他双腿环在了自己的腰上，又低头去吻陈立农的乳尖。手下的动作也不停，挤了一坨润滑剂在手心，伸了手指在陈立农的后穴出轻轻按压。

陈立农被动地接受着林彦俊的动作，他很想让林彦俊停下，可林彦俊对他的敏感点一清二楚，几下就把他搞得出口就全是呻吟，娇娇媚媚的，勾得林彦俊更是窝火，见陈立农后穴放松了便直接伸入了两根手指。陈立农被突然的袭击刺激得仰头娇喘，颈部划出一道美好而性感的弧线，突起的喉结上也湿淋淋的，在朦胧的灯光里晃着人的眼。

林彦俊在陈立农的后穴里扣扣挖挖的，润滑剂让整个穴口都水光泛泛，林彦俊又加了一指，用着指尖去顶陈立农的前列腺点。陈立农被刺激得不行，张嘴便是娇喘，腰都酥了好几分，环着林彦俊腰的腿也没了劲。陈立农已经觉得自己的鼻子有些酸，眼眶也酸，想着待会儿可能又要哭了，只能软糯糯地让林彦俊快一点。

林彦俊清楚陈立农打着什么算盘，又想着这坏小孩刚才把他撩拨得快发疯，也不听他的话，依旧用着手指在湿淋淋的小穴戳刺着，次次故意顶着前列腺点，连陈立农颤颤巍巍已经吐着淫水的前端也不管。陈立农气得去打他，林彦俊干脆抓着他的手，色情地去舔他的手指。刚才陈立农应该是在卧室等了太久，偷吃了牛奶糖，指尖有些淡淡的奶味。刚才林彦俊和陈立农接吻的时候也尝到了，又甜又香，像是刚从牛奶里沐浴出来。

陈立农的敏感点都在林彦俊手里，又是指缝又是后穴，连乳头都被舔舐得红艳艳的，陈立农哑着嗓子说林彦俊烂人，说了两句不知怎么觉得委屈，鼻音有些儿重，可怜得不行。然而林彦俊就是想欺负他，看陈立农也到了爆发的边界，抽出了手指，紧接着就扶着性器肏了进去。一进入到那温柔紧致的地方，林彦俊就忍不住喟叹，然后大开大合地肏弄起来。

陈立农根本应付不了，像暴风雨里的花儿，只能顺着风雨飘摇。林彦俊就是那暴风雨，可陈立农偏偏只能搂着他，林彦俊还是暴风雨里他唯一的庇护所。林彦俊欺负他，他还只能靠着林彦俊，陈立农想想就气极，然而快感又接连不断地向他涌来，陈立农阻挡不了，浑身上下都被牵在林彦俊身上。陈立农觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪就又不受控制得往下掉。

“宝宝。”林彦俊凑过去亲掉陈立农的眼泪，又往下温柔地吻着陈立农的嘴角。林彦俊很喜欢在床上喊陈立农宝宝或者宝贝，因为陈立农哭哭唧唧的样子，太惹人疼了。而且每次这样喊，陈立农就控制不住收缩着后穴，舒服得林彦俊后脑勺发麻。

“嗯…别，别动了…”陈立农觉得自己快支撑不住了，腰软得不成样子，眼泪还一直流，湿润的眼神透着迷离，张着嘴想说话，却只有发出断断续续的喘息，间或发出几声尾音婉转的呻吟。

“宝贝，要我慢一点吗？”林彦俊故意在陈立农耳边说着话，陈立农把脑袋架在林彦俊颈边，好一会儿才带着哭腔从嘴里挤出一声回答:“要…”

“要的话，求我，再说点好听的。”

陈立农知道林彦俊又在欺负他，只能气呼呼地咬他的肩膀，可又舍不得下狠口，只哭唧唧地拿牙齿碰了碰，又把眼泪全蹭在了林彦俊身上。他知道林彦俊怕脏，故意弄他身上，还提了提胯想把下身那些东西也都蹭林彦俊身上。然而在林彦俊看来，陈立农无外乎又在撒娇，配上伴着呻吟的哭腔，显得可怜又无助。林彦俊有点心疼，下身的动作也顿了顿，又想着陈立农软乎乎地求他，又发了力，速度比刚才更甚了。

陈立农现在觉得暴风雨真要吞噬他了，尽管身后就是床，陈立农还是觉得不稳当，被肏翻的恐惧笼罩了他，陈立农只能糯呼呼地开口求人。

“呜…哥，哥哥…慢一点…农农受不了…”

林彦俊听了他的话，哪里还慢得下来，还故意加大了动作，每次抽出都留下一个头部堪堪卡着穴口，进去的时候又全根没入，直直顶到最深处。陈立农被折腾得不行，哭得更惨了，眼泪都糊了一脸，眼角也是通红，后穴也因林彦俊的动作变得红肿，媚肉都往外翻。陈立农想收紧后穴不给林彦俊再动，然而骤然收紧的甬道反而给了林彦俊更大的快感，想征服的欲望更甚。于是林彦俊干脆摘了套子丢在床边的垃圾桶里，又重新插入，次次顶在前列腺上，陈立农被刺激得后穴都在不断分泌肠液，看起来淫靡不堪。

肉贴肉的快感更甚，林彦俊甚至把他抱起来从下至上地肏他。重力的关系让林彦俊进得更深，陈立农觉得自己的肠子都快被顶穿了，哭哭啼啼求着林彦俊说不想要了。

“哥…呜哥哥…农农真的，要被搞坏了…啊…”

“想让我射给你的话，再求我。”

陈立农要极了面子，平时称呼林彦俊都用长辈叫晚辈的方式，喊他阿俊。陈立农不知道自己为什么都喊他哥哥了，林彦俊还要欺负他，眼泪掉得更凶，然而嘴里还是继续求着饶。

“呜…哥哥…彦俊哥哥…快，嗯快射给农农吧…农农想要，农农受不了了…”

“好，哥哥都给农农宝宝，宝宝给哥哥再生个小宝宝吧。”林彦俊说着便加快了速度，在抽插了数十下后终于射了，把陈立农的后穴灌得满满当当的。陈立农受不住刺激，也射了，林彦俊的腹肌上都是他白色的精液。林彦俊故意拿手指抹了点递到陈立农面前看，陈立农早就没了力气，只把头埋在林彦俊颈肩，眼不见心不烦。

林彦俊抱着陈立农温存了一会儿，最后慢慢得抽了出来，被堵着的精液也争先恐后地从穴口流了出来，林彦俊被这淫靡的景象激得眸色一暗，又意识到小朋友哭得都没力气了，深呼吸平静了一下，抱着陈小朋友去浴室清洗了。

晕晕乎乎的陈小朋友则是在心里暗暗说着网友不靠谱，作为一个微博用户他再也不要相信微博了。


End file.
